Question: Nadia rode her bike for $12$ kilometers on each of the past $2$ days. How many kilometers did Nadia ride her bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Nadia went biking. The product is $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 24\text{ kilometers}$ Nadia biked a total of $24$ kilometers.